1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a pressure responsive switch of the amorphous diaphragm type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pressure responsive switch of this type heretofore employed has a construction, as shown in FIG. 3, in which a case 1 has a pressure inlet 2 and an inner chamber 3 into which a fluid pressure P such as oil pressure is introduced through said inlet 2, and a superposed assembly of an amorphous diaphragm 7 and a ferrite core 9 is slidably arranged in said case for sliding movement along the inside wall of said inner chamber 3, with a sealing O-ring 4 being interposed therebetween. The superposed assembly of the amorphous diaphragm and the ferrite core is supported by a pressure receiving plate 10 by means of set screw or the like. A mechanical deformation of the amorphous diaphragm caused by the fluid pressure acting on a surface of the amorphous diaphragm 7 is detected in the form of a variation of electrical signal by means of a pick-up coil 8 housed in a groove formed in the ferrite core 9.
According to the conventional construction of the pressure responsive switch as described above, the fluid pressure P fed into the inner chamber 3 of the case through the pressure inlet 2 directly acts upon the superposed assembly. Since the ferrite core 9 receiving such pressure is made of a sintered body, the intensity of the pressure P that can be introduced into the case 1 is limited.